How Lonely (Wendy's Song)
HOW LONELY (WENDY'S SONG) Performed by Jonatha Brooke (Wendy Darling) Wendy Darling and her brothers Skippy Rabbit and Piglet ran as fast as they could to catch up with their family. Her boyfriend Peter Pan and his best friend Tinkerbell followed them while Tigger, Winnie the Pooh, Roo, Lumpy, Rabbit, and Eeyore watched in shock. "Wait! Wait!" cried Wendy, "Please don't leave; we are coming! Don't leave us again!" Prince Adam, Belle, Christopher Robin, Jenny Foxworth, and King Julien drove back home in their mobile home. "Father," said Jenny. "she's probably miles away by now." Wendy, Skippy, and Piglet stopped running and looked sad to see their family leave Neverland. Peter and Tinkerbell stopped to comfort the children. "We're too late!" Skippy sighed sadly. "They don't love us!" added Piglet. "Don't be sad," Tinkerbell said in a soothing voice. "We'll visit them another time." But Wendy started to cry. Wendy remembered telling her old father Dimitri that the Peter Pan stories she tells Skippy and Piglet weren't silly when he said they were. She remembered telling Belle that she didn't want to grow up during bedtime and telling her that she had saved Peter's shadow for him. So lonely Missing you each day I pray if only For a moment I could see Your smiling face You take away This emptiness inside of me But I'll be strong Until we meet Wendy, Skippy, and Piglet sadly stared at their reflections in the water. Wendy sniffled and rubbed her eye as a tear slid down her cheek and fell into the water, showing images of Belle, Prince Adam, Christopher Robin, and Jenny. Their images rippled to go back to the children's sad expressions. I miss you Long to hear you laugh again To kiss you Let you know that life begins When I'm by your side Holding you tight You gave me strength to brave it all Faith and hope When darkness starts to fall Suddenly, a heavy wind began to blow. Wendy, Skippy, and Piglet shivered in fear and sadness. Then an enormous flash of lightning, followed by a loud clap of thunder, scared the children, causing them to cry. When the wind blows cold and threatening Nobody's there to comfort me Someone somewhere hear my plea Until then Please let me know Wendy got back to her memories with her family. She remembered coming home from Neverland and hugging Belle. She remembered telling Dimitri that the Lost Hundred Acre Wood Toys went back to Neverland with Peter and Tinkerbell because they were not yet ready to grow up yet. And she remembered watching the ship fly in the sky with Dimitri, Belle, Marie, Oliver, Toulouse, and Berlioz. How long till I hear your heart singing That sweet song when I'll be there To sing along in harmony Just you and me The music stops when you're not here But my heart sings Until you're near to me During the instrumental section, Wendy remembered sleeping in bed with Skippy and Piglet while Belle read them a bedtime story. She remembered the next night when Dimitri read them a bedtime story. Oh, can you even hear my cries That call your name Beneath the stars tonight Suddenly, a flash of lightning, followed by a clap of thunder, frightened Wendy and her brothers again. But Wendy, Skippy, and Piglet were too scared to run away and hide. So they sat down beside a tree and fell asleep there. When the wind blows cold and threatening Nobody's there to comfort me Somehow, someone hear my plea Until then I hope you know Wendy remembered having dinner and dessert with her family in the dining room. She remembered when she and her brothers moved to Neverland with Peter, Tinkerbell, and the Lost Hundred Acre Wood Toys, they got their picture taken. I need you To chase away the clouds So I can see you Run through fields of flowers Like we used to do Just we two Hold onto the memories Until that day I'm holding you again Then snow began to fall outside of Hangman's Tree one cold November morning. Good night, my friend Good night When the song ended, Wendy started to cry again. "I'll never see them," she sobbed. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "What'll I do now?" "Everything will be OK, Wendy." Peter said, patting her back. Meanwhile, she heard some voices coming from another place. It was Tigger. He was whispering to his friends about playing Peter Pan and Captain Hook. "OK, Rabbit, here's the plan." he said, whispering in Rabbit's ear. "We're gonna do a play." Next, he whispered into Lumpy's ear. "You'll be Peter Pan." Then he whispered into Roo's ear. "You'll be Captain Hook." The Hundred Acre Wood Toys jumped up in excitement and ran to their places. Eeyore walked over to Wendy, Skippy, and Piglet, who were still crying. "I'm sorry you didn't get a chance to visit them," he said, circulating around them. His voice choked up a little, and his eyes filled with tears. "But please don't cry; you'll make me cry, too!" Category:Fan Fiction Category:Songs Category:Sad songs